


assistance

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ficlet, Flirty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Meet-Cute, RK17cember, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: RK900 meets his predecessor and deviator.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	assistance

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello, i'm participating in rk1700 december! i likely won't manage to finish every prompt but i will try my best. forgive me if some of these grow even shorter, i'm working with the little time i've got. thank you. <3  
> (day one, prompt: meeting)

RK900 was found in a CyberLife warehouse, a surprisingly careless placement for what was likely the most advanced android ever created. He was created in the event that his predecessor failed at stopping the uprising deviants, created to fully put a stop to deviancy. Unlike the RK800, his social module was far less advanced. CyberLife must have decided that it was something that could lead to deviancy.

With RK900, it was more simple than breaking a wall of programming. There were several walls, vines wrapped around him, everything in his being against deviancy. And yet, he was a deviant, thanks to his predecessor, RK800, who was also called Connor.  
No one had bothered to give RK900 a name. He himself couldn't decide on a name, but he didn't need one. Another unnecessary thing androids did to be more human.

"Nines!" Connor hopped off of his desk when RK900 arrived at the precinct as Markus suggested. RK900 decided a name wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Hello," Nines said, scanning around the area. He found that the room with glass walls in the middle of the precinct with the angry-looking bald man in it was Captain Jeffery Fowler's office. "You are the one that deviated me, aren't you?"

"The very same," Connor declared, jabbing two thumbs at himself with a radiant smile. Nines felt something deep in him twist with some unnamed emotion. "I've never actually gotten to meet you though. My name is Connor, I'm th- but I'm sure you already knew that."

Nines could recognize the words Connor had cut off and his mouth twitched, understanding far too well that habits programmed into them were hard to break. Such as Nines cracking his mechanical knuckles, the only recalibration exercise he'd been given. Overwhelmed with the new environment, he did it for the twelfth time as he nodded at Connor.

"I don't have a name," Nines said thoughtfully. "But, I suppose Nines works." He liked it. It worked and it felt.... right, though he couldn't explain why. His LED flashed yellow as he yet again tried and failed to label the emotion that festered in him. Connor peered at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a bare white plastic hand. Nines recognized that it was a proposal for an interface and held out his own hand. He grimaced at the black, almost menacing plastic of his chassis. Connor's eyes went wide. "I hadn't known your chassis was different. It's... gorgeous."

Nines genuinely searched through a dictionary and labeled Connor's tone as reverent. The side of his mouth twitched and before he could notice it, he was taken into an interface. He didn't bother limiting the stream of information and briefly felt what Connor was feeling, but it came with words attached to it. Excitement, curiosity, and attraction. Nines felt surprised at the last word before they left the interface. He was also surprised at his ability to label what he felt.

"What'd you do?" Nines asked, looking down at his own hand as the synthskin appeared back over it.

"Just helping you out a little is all." Connor shrugged. "Captain Fowler's office is up that way, I suggest you get situated here." Connor pointed a finger in the direction of the room that Nines had already registered as Captain Fowler's office. Nines lips upturned in an awkward smile.

"Thank you," he said, though he'd already known where the room was.

"You're welcome, Nines," Connor replied and winked at him. Nines' eyes widened, but before he could question it, Connor turned back away and went to his own desk across from someone Nines had already scanned, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He now recognized the emotion he felt when he entered as apprehension, but since he'd spoken to Connor, the feeling had diminished almost entirely. A smile was on his face when he walked to Captain Fowler's office, grateful to have received Connor's assistance and feeling surprisingly confident about his place there.


End file.
